A Gift Just For You
by shadow101202
Summary: Summary: It is Zak's birthday and Pips has a surprise planned. Pips/Zak slash.


This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

****Wow, this one kinda turned into a monster compared to my other oneshot fics... Oh well, read and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sealed with a Tin Foil Kiss, Wrapped With Love<p>

(That Packaging Has No Expiration Date)

**Chapter Warnings: Winged Fairy guy on human guy sex, and language.**

"A birthday? Again? What about last year?" Pips complained.

"Yeah, Pips... You have one every year, right Zak?" Crysta regarded their blond friend. Said friend was currently staring off into the distance; tracing a lazy flies flight pattern with his equally lethargic gaze.

"Fern Gully to Mr. Young... HEY! Leaf-brain!" shouted an irritated Pips.

"Pips, stop picking on me! Ouch, that hurts!" Crysta protested. Pips gave her a weird look, he hadn't been doing anything to bother her. Almost immediately, Zak popped to his feet and glared at the winged boy,

"Stop bothering her Pips, you're really annoying sometimes," Zak lead Crysta away by the arm, storming off in a huff. Crysta cast back an apologetic look, but didn't do anything to stop the young teen from dragging her off to somewhere else. _Hmph, that bitch, I'll show her._

"Come on man, we got to find a gift better than whatever Crysta's got planned," said (One of Pips cronies) Pips flew slowly after his buddies... _What could I give him that would be better than what Crysta has? She'll probably take him to crystal caverns... Damn! What's better than the sights of crystal caverns? _While Pips was lost in thought, he aimlessly followed his buddies to the edge of the forest.

"Yo Pips! What about that shiny thing over there!" yelled [Insert Name Here] Pips zoomed down to see what the boys were jammerin' about. _Hmm, it sure is pretty, red and shiny. Zak said his favorite color was my hair, right? Well I guess this is close enough._

"Yeah guys this is awesome! I'm goin' back to give it to him, see ya guys later!" he laughed as he flew off. The rest of the gang groaned,

"Come on Pips, that's no fair!" yelled one of his companions. The young pixie just smiled to himself and hurried back. _Man, I can't wait to see the look on Crysta's face when I give this to him! She'll be totally devastated, then she'll have to admit defeat! And then Zak will only pay attention to me! Hehe... _Pips true intentions were revealed as he zoomed through the forest to reach the couple who had probably arrived back at the colony by now. Entering the grove, he saw the fairies flanking Zak on either side, they were all cheering and singing the "Happy Birthday" song Crysta had worked so hard to teach them. _What the! When did she do that? Augh... I just hope that he likes this better than those stupid off tune hags. _Despite a minor setback, Pips was still confident that his shiny red orb would beat out all the tricks Crysta could pull. _She'll probably take him away from the crowd for some stupid 'Grand Finale', or whatever. _Sure enough, only a few moments after everyone had congratulated Zak on surviving another year in rain forest, did Crysta grab the young boy and take him to a secluded group of branches that was hard for others to navigate. _But not for me, _thought the winged brave.

"Zak, can you wait here? I have to go get your present from where I hid it." Crysta smiled at him as she took off. Zak sighed when she left. _My birthday isn't really that big a deal, I mean it comes every year. _Just then a small humming noise alerted him to another fairy's presence. Turning around, he nearly bumped into Pips, who was standing proudly holding something behind his back.

"Uh, hi Pips... Um, what you got there?" he motioned to whatever it was Pips was holding.

"Oh yeah... Uh here," Pips held out his present to Zak cautiously. "You know it's for your birthday, or whatever..." Pips pushed it into his arms awkwardly and flew away quickly.

"Okay... That was interesting," Zak murmured as he looked at the sparkling sphere in his hand. Crysta came back right about then,

"Oh Zak what is that it's so beautiful," Crysta said with an awestricken expression.

"Hmm, yeah Pips gave it to me just now," Zak had a small smile on his face. Meanwhile, Pips had hid himself in the brush almost directly above the two, so that not only could he spy on them, but he could also hear them. _Hehe, see it and weep Crysta._

"What _is _it?" Crysta asked, still examining the mysterious globe the color of cherries.

"He, it's called tin or aluminum foil, we use it to cover food, it's actually... pretty useless..." Crysta giggled alongside Zak.

"What?" Pips whispered harshly. _Well sorry, it's so useless! Hard to find a frickin' gift in a forest! I bet Crysta doesn't got anything better! _Zak was a little depressed that his gift hadn't exactly been a success. Crysta smiled and pulled out her present,

"I made this for you, I hope you like it, the pendant is made of the crystals we saw today," she explained sheepishly.

"Ah thanks Crysta, it's really pretty," he said as he buckled the clasp around his neck. It sparkled in the light of the midday sun. Pips, disgusted with them and himself, decided to leave the scene. He turned back one last time to look at the "happy couple", he saw Crysta reach over to kiss the taller human. That made Pips angry and sad at the same time, he flew away with mixed emotions. _Sad? What am I a fuckin' girl? Man... I better try to figure out a different present for Zak, and quick... The only one who's gonna take him to bed is me, damn it! _Zak puttered off to his secret place behind The Sparkling Falls. He needed to clear his head and think about what he possibly had to offer the blond human. But thinking about his slim figure only made him more frustrated. Getting up, he moved to punch the wall.

"DAMN!" he yelled as his fist collided with the earthen clay._ If it were any girl I could just be like 'Hey wanna fuck?' why does he have to be a freakin' guy? Why is it so different? _After thinking about how to approach Zak for a few minutes, Pips decided on a plan. It was strange, unorthodox, and probably wouldn't work, but most of his best pranks had worked out exactly like that, so why wouldn't this work? If worst came to worst, he could always just run away and avoid Zak for a couple days 'til things settled down. He had a little bit of time reconsider while soaring through the forest to Zak's bungalow. Slightly afraid of what he might find inside, he slowly crept up to the curtain which was the doorway. There was a post outside the doorway that visitors would knock on to let Zak know there was someone here to see him, but Pips ignored it. Entering the first room, the boy carefully made his way to the winding staircase. Ascending this flight of steps with out ever setting foot on them appeared to be the best option. After rising up the stairs, Pips saw that no one had arrived yet. _Time to set up. _Looking in the drawers of the nightstands next to the bed he found a special lotion that Crysta had made for him. _Hmph. Keeping this next to the bed... Heh, what a weirdo. _There wasn't really much else to set up a scene. Although Crysta had once told him how romantic flower petals were. _Maybe... but we're men, flowers are too girly. _Removing and stashing his clothes, he grabbed an appropriate size leaf, slicked himself up, placed the leaf over his half-erection, and flopped on the bed awaiting Zaks return. Just as he thought he would doze off, voices came from downstairs,

"Crysta, thanks for the great day, but I'm pretty tired now, so I'm gonna go to bed," Zak tried to excuse himself, but Crysta flew past him to the staircase.

"What? You're not gonna take me upstairs and give me a 'proper' thank you?" she giggled as she beckoned him with a finger. Zak frowned at her flirtatious invitation, he approached her with a few long strides.

"Look Crysta, I really am seriously tired, I had a great day, but I can't do that tonight," Zak was trying to intimidate her just a tad. Crysta frowned herself at his obvious lie,

"Is this about earlier, when I tried to kiss you?" she questioned him.

"No, it's not, I just-,"

"Right, you're tired, I got that already, fine I'll see you tomorrow," she took off with a huff. Zak sighed, _man she'll be pretty annoying tomorrow. Well, might as well rest up for the war that's to come. _Jogging up the stairs, he walked over to his chest of clothes, and removed his shirt. As he tossed it aside he heard a familiar voice say,

"Think you're pretty smart there, huh? Playing my gift off as useless, then turning her down at the last moment? What kinda stupid prank is that anyway?" Zak was taken aback at the man he hadn't expected to see. _He's naked... Except for that __**very**__ convenient leaf. _Pips came closer, he didn't mind that Zak was staring at him. "Better pick your jaw off the floor pretty boy. 'Cause it's gonna get some use tonight for something else besides speakin' sweet lies."

"Uh, Pips, um what are you doin' here?" Zak stuttered to ask. He backed up away from Pips advance, he hit the side of the bed and sat down with a _thump_.

"I'm here to give you a better 'present' than 'useless' food wrapping," replied Pips as he crawled over the stunned, shirtless boy.

"But th-the one you gave me was just fine," Zak said as Pips pressed their bodies together.

"Liar. You told Crysta it was 'useless'," Pips accused the young man.

"It isn't useless, besides it's the thought that counts! You were thinking about me and that's all that matters, look it's right there," he pointed to his still open clothes chest.

"You hid it?" Pips questioned. He noticed Crysta's necklace hanging proudly on it's own hook in the wall. "But you keep her pendant out in the open for everyone to see? You really are transparent, ya know?" Pips speech was really irritating Zak.

"Look, I don't care who sees Crysta's pendant... But the gift you gave me... I want to hide it away and treasure it always, that's why I hid it, so no one else touches it but me. You thought of my favorite color when you saw that, right? You were thinking of me, that makes me happy," Zak was blushing a little at his last statement. Pips sighed,

"Well looks like I'm not the only idiot around here."

"Hey!" Zak protested the insult, but moaned when Pips kissed him. Breaking apart he continued,

"I think about you all the time Zak, and how Crysta is always trying to get you, pisses me off," Zak put his hands on the redhead's shoulders

"Well I'm certain I don't like her... she reminds me of my younger sister at home, so..." Pips smirked,

"What no lolita-sister-complex?" Zak frowned at the handsome, sneering face.

"Stupid. The only complex I have is for this ridiculous hair color... You know, that leaf is really starting to bother me," Zak pointed at the only thing between him and the complete exposure of Pips tanned body.

"Well then, we'll have to fix that then, won't we?" Pips slyly grinned at Zak as he went back to kissing him. Moving down to Zak's shoulder, Pips nibbled and left marks up to his neck. Making his way downward, he moved over one of the pert nipples,

"I'm not a girl Pips!" Zak blushed as the red haired kept up his tongue torture, only to retreat when Zak forced him to stop,

"But you twitch in your pants when I do this," Pips gave an example of 'this' by gently tugging on the other perky nipple. Zak made some kind of strangled noise while turning his head to hide his shameful face. "Hehe, you make good faces," Pips snickered. Kissing his head, Pips reached into the blond's pants to release some of his tension.

"Unh, Pips, mph," Pips was just teasing him for now, but Zak seemed to be getting impatient, so he proceeded to pull off the human's trousers. Somewhere along the way of taking off Zak's remaining clothes and still keeping his wanton partner turned on, the leaf he had been wearing managed to escape. Pips just shrugged to himself and moved himself farther down to examine Zak's weeping manhood up close. "What are you doing, you weirdo?" Zak asked as he tried to cover himself. Pips just moved his hands away though.

"It's kinda pink, isn't it?" He asked casually.

"Why are you asking such an embarrassing question? What about your color? Isn't it unnatural for you be that tan?" Zak was desperately trying to turn the conversation elsewhere, with little success. Since the other party was currently busy holding his wrists with one hand and examining him closely with the other. "Stop it! Unh, no more, Pips..." At that moment, Pips decided to ignore him yet again, and breathed across the head of the penis before him, Zak shivered in Pips grasp. Teasing him a bit more, the winged man moved in to lick the tip, which Zak responded to. Pips smiled something akin to a snake, and then took half the member in his mouth. "Pips, fuck, no more. Ah!" Pips hummed around the shaft in his mouth, Zak was instinctively placing one of his hands on the fairy's head while he frantically grabbed at the sheets. The body beneath him pitched to an arc as Zak reached his peak of ecstasy. Pips pulled away with a mouth of cum, which he promptly swallowed, licking his lips with a primal look in his eyes

"After I go swimming, I fall asleep under the sun to dry out, but I also get tan pretty easily," Pips said clearly, looking deep in thought. Zak held the side of his head,

"What... What are you talking about?" he asked confusedly.

"You're the one who asked about my 'unnatural' color," Pips informed him. Zak blushed at his weird, yet serious reply.

"Well, anyway, uh... What do we do now?" Zak asked self-consciously. Pips just blinked at him, and then smiled deviously.

"Obviously, if we've come this far, we might as well go all the way," the proud boy grinned. Zak made no response to that, he did however, roll Pips over so that he was now on top of the tree sprite. He carefully bent down to repay the pleasure that Pips had granted him. Pips was a little startled by the sudden aggressiveness of his partner, but with a relieved sigh, saw what the blond was trying to do. "Hey swing your bod up hear," Pips motioned for Zak to turn around arranging themselves in a "69" position. Pips smiled as he instructed Zak in how to act, "Just do like I do 'k?" Zak nodded in understanding. Sucking and nibbling led to lots of panting, but Pips only continued to stroke him as he coated his fingers with the lotion he had smeared himself with earlier. Moving to relax Zak's anal muscles, he carefully caressed him. Pressing a finger through the tight ring of muscle, he heard the human boy gasp.

"I-what are you-it hurts Pips," Zak weakly protested, until the torturer found the spot that made him shiver with delight. Gently fondling that area made Zak weak, all he could do was lay his head against the tan man's thigh.

"So you like your back door plundered, huh?" Pips inquired. The breathless blond only whimpered in reaction to the enjoyable sensations he was currently experiencing. Pips was getting turned on by the sounds and faces Zak was displaying for him. "One finger, two finger, three finger... four..." Pips counted, but as he tried to push the fourth finger in, Zak made an unbecoming squeak.

"No more, Pips, I'm gonna burst. Oh fuck!" He sat up and pushed himself against the three fingers that suddenly sped up their pace. Pips abruptly pulled his fingers away, leaving the entrance twitching in the absence of his slick digits. Whining, Zak tried to grab onto Pips as he pushed the human down into the bedsheets. Pips made a show of greasing up his generously proportioned cock. He almost had to hold Zak for fear the boy would pounce him. Rubbing against the boy's sphincter made them both impatient, but it was worth it as Pips slid in, taking care not to hurt Zak. Balls deep inside him, Pips asked him if he was all right, but there was no answer.

"Zak!" Pips tried to pull out, but he only got about half-way, when Zak pushed back against the body behind him. Both of them cried out in unison. There was a strange, ambiguous, noise from Zak, followed by something that was whispered. "I didn't hear you," said Pips.

"I said... you can move now..." Zak said in a low voice. Pips took that as a sign to go ahead. Picking up a rhythm was easy; Pips would pound into him, and when he pulled out, Zak pressed back against his waist. Zak's cries steadily got louder, _I don't think the both of us can last, better finish this up. _Pips stopped his thrusting, and picked Zak up underneath his knees, while spreading him wide.

"Why, isn't this a lovely view?" Pips said and ran his tongue down the side of the slender neck presented to him. Zak's body was a brilliant red from top to toe, he only made noises of pleasure as Pips continued hammering his hole with abandon. Pips nibbled on the ivory boy's ear, which seemed to be the breaking point for the both of them. A few last thrusts and the hazy white of heaven entered their senses.

Pips awoke to chilly morning air, and obstructed breathing. _What's so heavy? _He opened his eyes to see bright yellow. _The sun? Oh right, it's Zak, better get us under the blankets. _Sliding them under the blankets was a harder task than he had originally thought, especially as he took care not to wake the sleeping boy. After they had settled into the warmth of the comforters, Pips reached over to brush the hair out of the sleeping boy's face. Reaching down, he placed a chaste kiss on the lips of his beloved.

"Happy late birthday Zak," Pips murmured as he dozed back off to sleep. What he didn't see was that Zak was smiling, nor did he hear the 'love you too' that Zak casually whispered.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous reviews welcome).


End file.
